mgmt_632fandomcom-20200215-history
MGMT 632 Wiki
Our group includes many IT experts as well as novices like me! Welcome to the MGMT 632 Wiki Welcome to our wiki. This collaborative community website is all about understanding the power of the wiki. Don't be shy. Change anything that you believe will make this page better. Tell the story of our group! Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started. All about our group We are all taking a class together, with some of us progressing faster than others. We are all students at the University of Massachusetts (Isenberg School of Business). Many physicians got to the program through the AAPL- and are looking at this opportunity to reinvent ourselves if we want to move into administrative work beyond clinical care. Some of us have had administrative roles and making the leap to get a formal degree in business administration. We are from all over the world, including St. Louis, MO and Dallas, Texas in the central United States, New Jersey (NJTPK Exit 8) on the east coast of the United States, Northern Virginia on the mid-Atlantic coast of the United States, Albany, NY, Boston, MA, Minot, ND and Kuwait, Saudi Arabia in the Middle East.... We are living in different continents and widely different time zones, with diverse perspectives. Students have varied educational backgrounds, with the largest percentage being MD's/DO's. 40% of students in this class are physicians, 5% engineers, 7% work in Finance and accounting, 5% sales and marketing, 10% in IT and operations, others work in professions such as research, law, banking, real estate…Many of us are mothers, fathers, sisters, brother, aunts, uncles, nieces and nephews with family, friends and love ones wondering why we are back in school. Many in our diverse group are already in the workforce and taking classes part time. We represent many different sectors such as health care, oil and gas industry, finance, retail and even the federal government. Even more diverse than our geography and work are our interests when we are not working or studying. One of the unique interests represented is scuba diving, others enjoy cooking, painting, woodworking, hiking and a good cigar, age appropriate soccer... While some of us have a variety of exciting adventures planned this summer with travel to other countries or around the US, others may stay local spending time with family visiting from out of the area. Wedding season has begun so some of us will be spending the summer celebrating friends and family, one of which is in St. Louis, MO. Others of us have graduated from wedding season 1.0 (our friends and siblings), but will someday encounter wedding season 2.0 (kids, nieces, nephews, and their friends). We are NOT all in agreement that the St. Louis Blues are going to defy the odds to win the Stanley Cup! We probably CAN all agree that officiating during the playoffs has been inconsistent at best. We have at least one Bruins fan in the group. Still, having a young phenom like Jordan Binnington in the net certainly is advantageous compared to an old man like Rask. Our class members are in various stages of the MBA program with this course being a first course for some, while others are either right in the middle or close to completion and graduating. Congrats to our graduating members and welcome to our new members! Ignore below -- just intro from fandom and not editable Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse